We plan to enroll 32 subjects in this investigaion of acarbose therapy in diabetic patients. During a six month treatment period, the efficacy of acarbose will be evaluated with meal tolerance tests, glycosylated hemoglobin levels, and changes in insulin doses. Following the treatment period, these efficacy parameters will be monitored during a six-week period without medication.